Keymon Genocide
The Keymon Genocide is a controversial term used to described the alleged murder of up to 30,000 Zenshō Daenists during the Keymon-Likatonia Crisis of the 2260's. Background History of Zensho Daenism in Keymon Zensho Daenism originally arrived in Keymon with Bryce Leigh I who was a strict follower of the religion. Along with his supporters he set up the Official Zensho Committee of Keymon, an organisation responsible for appointing the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon as well as maintaining the various temples in the nation. However since then Hosianism was able to become the largest religion in the nation leaving the Zensho Buddhist population at around 20% of the national population. Over the years the two religious communities were largely able to co-exist but with the rise of the Axis Mundi Zensho Collective many far right Hosians felt the Daenists were getting too much power and division in society soon began to occur. Likaton invasion of Keymon In 2260 at the request of the Hosian Democrat led government of Keymon the Likaton army, under the control of the Likaton Fascist Front, landed on the island to help combat the Armed Guard of Keymon. Although this action was supported by the government many Keymonians were fearful of the idea of a Greater Likatonia and rose in rebellion eventually causing a civil war to occur. The LFF themselves were built along atheist lines but due to their cooperation with the Keymon government found themselves gaining most support from the Christian far-right of the nation. As such most Zensho Daenists found them on themselves on the side of the Keymon Sovereignty Movement. Notable Incidents Arrest of Shih Kao At the time of the conflict the Zensho Collective was led by its founder Shih Kao and he was instrumental in putting together the KSM. However in Black November of 2260 he was arrested by a direct military order and imprisoned in a secure military location. Initially and acting under the State of Emergency provisions no detaisl were released regarding the charges against him however in an official government report of 2263 it stated; Despite this many believed he had simply been arrested for his public attacks on the actions of the government. The Zensho Collective reformed itself into Free Shih Kao! and began organising demonstrations against the imprisonment of their leader. Due to this in August 2265 they were declared illegal and banned from the legislative process. In 2267 with the collapse of the Keymon Unitary List led government and the ushering in of a new cabinet the state of emergency and the party once again legalised. Two years later in October 2269, nine years after his initial arrest, Shih Kao was released by the Legislative Assembly. Death of Tep Vong Buddhist Camps The 'Mudshack Massacre' Estimated number of dead According to the OZCK and the Zensho Collective just under 30,000 Zensho Daenists were killed in the genocide. However supporters of the ruling government strongly dispute the claims and even reject the term genocide being used. During the trial of Jonah Mallory his defence team stated that 5,000 Zensho Daenists died during the entire civil war and most were killed by stray AGK missiles. Most neutral organisations base their figure somewhere in between this at around 10,000-15,000 however there are still disputes about how many of these were deliberately targetted and how many were victims of the general war. Post 2267 developments Trial of Jonah Mallory Appointment of a new Supreme Patriarch Penrod Memorial Garden Recognition of Foreign Culpability Law Category:KeymonCategory:History Category:Genocides